The Bet
by alternrockerchick
Summary: YAOI! It is the middle of the night when Xemnas hears Axel outside his room. Xemnas pretends to be asleep, wanting to catch the boy in the act. My first ever rated M! Please read, story better than discription! Lost a bet and had to write
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I am SO sorry I have not updated in such a long time! My computer crashed, and I lost ALL of my stuff. I am working now strictly what I have posted onto here already. (And I am going back and editing everything.. Sorry!)  
The computer I am working on now is a bit... well, not so good as it could be. But I am striving to make due. And contnue writing.  
I could not resist this... This is my first rated M, so be gentle with me. *flinches, preparing for people to hate it* I am honestly not sure what to think of it... But I just HAD to do it. I recently got an Axel and a Xemnas plushie (don't worry, both plushies have their innocence still) and I thought of this.**

**I dont own kingdom hearts, yada yada. If I did this just might have been a deleted cut scene. :)**

Settling into my chair, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was finally done for the day. No more morons.. No more handling complaints for every little thing wrong with my perfect organization... I. Was. Done.

For the day, at least. Starting 8 AM sharp I had to be back in the hell hole that was my office. Oh, how I could not wait for the next vacation...

"Axel!" Roxas and Demyx whispered, probably thinking I could not hear them. "This is suicide! Come on!" Demyx tried, and I could hear a small scuffle. Demyx probably trying to pull Axel away from my bedroom door.

"Y-ya!" Roxas joined Demyx, and I could see all of them through the tinted window. "We will tell Luxord you tried and the door was locked! Come on, please! We wont let you lose the bet! We can lie for you!"

My ears perked at that. A bet? Someone wanted Axel to sneak into my room, probably to trash it. Oh, this was delicious..

I snuck towards my door and made sure it was unlocked as I heard Axel stand his ground. "Luxord would know! This is my fault, so you guys can run and pretend you never saw this. I don't want you guys to get into trouble, too."

"But!" Both blondes started to speak, and I could hear the faint sound of Axel putting a hand over their mouths. "Sssh... You guys can go. I am NOT losing this bet."

I ran back to my chair, settiling in again just as my door opened. I could hear Axel's breath speed up as he saw me, and he started moving around my chair.

It took every ounce of my will power to not grin. 'As soon as I hear something move or crash... He is mine.' I promised myself.

Axel's footsteps slowed as he was in front of my chair. His breathing was even faster as I felt him hold my arms down. 'What the hell? Is he going to throw me out of my own room?' I asked myself, fighting to not break the illusion of me sleeping.

"...Xemnas?" I remained silent, my breath speeding up as the pyro brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes. "Well, I guess even if you are asleep it still counts..."

I felt Axel settle into my lap and could hear him gulp. He was... nervous? "Luxord wants me to tell you that I have feelings for you. I promise you I don't. But.. I am supposed to make it good.."

And with that the hands on my arms tightened, and I was held to the chair as the red heads lips ghosted over mine.

My eyes jerked open and I stood up, running my back directly into a wall. "Shit!" I whispered, for some reason thinking if I whispered the insane boy could not see me. But, he did. And he smirked.

"Afraid, _Superior_? He asked, somehow making my name sound like an insult and a pet name at the same time.

I shook my head, not sure if I could make it to the door before I found out why he was trying to corner me.

I decided to go for it anyway, gasping as I was shoved against the wall before I had time to process it. Axel chuckled as he pinned my hands above my head. "You were awake the whole time, weren't you?"

I nodded, not seeing the point in lying since he was right in front of me. This time it was I who gulped loud enough to be heard.

Another chuckle as he pressed his lips to mine, this one much different than the other. He ran his free hand up my side, laughing as I struggled.

The kiss was fierce. He was trying to force his way in, and I was not having it. "Open up.." He ordered, apparently thinking I did not know how to kiss.

I shook my head, trying to get his lips away. He shrugged and started nibbling my neck, causing a strangled moan/gasp that I was not even aware I could make.

"Heh. Like that?" He went back to my lips, biting down on my bottom lip hard enough that I yelped and his tounge dove in, tasting and memorizing every bit of my mouth.

His free hand found its way up my shirt, him smirking as I bit down on my own lip to force myself not to moan again. My resolve wavered when his hand rolled over a now hard nipple and he began biting down on my neck.

I was going to kill him, I swear. He was going to die a horrible death filled with blood and guts and gore and-

"Ah! Wh-what are you doing, eight?" I yelled as his hand traveling down to the waistband of my jeans. "Stop immediately! I command you!"

Axel just laughed and rolled his hips forward, pressing into the now obvious bulge. Another moan, and I did not notice his hands enter my boxers this time.

That is, until he began stroking me. My shirt had apparently been discarded, because he found no obstacle as his lips trailed down my chest, attatching to a nipple and sucking.

"A-axel!" My hips jerked forward as he gave a particularly hard squeeze. "S-stop….."

My begging was useless, and we both knew it. And he ignored it, running his thumb over the slit of my leaking member, causing another jerk to the hips.

I heard him growl before he began nibbling at my neck again. He bit down hard enough to draw blood and started sucking, being sure to leave a mark.

After much too short I time I could feel the release building. "A-axel… Ngn… A-about to.." The pyro grinned and pumped me harder and faster, swallowing my screams and moans with his mouth as he kissed me again.

My vision went white and I came screaming, coating both Axel's hand and my boxers.

Axel withdrew his hand and licked it clean, holding me up as my knees gave out. "Tired… Superior? After all that seems you would be."

He picked me up, depositing me back into my chair. "Now, you be sure and wear something that shows that off tomorrow, you hear?" He ordered, tapping the love mark he left.

I frowned, wondering how he thought that he could order his superior around. "If you don't..." He trailed off, dissapearing behind me for a second and coming back with the comforter off of my bed. "I just might have to come back."

He draped the blanket over me and placed a quick kiss on my forehead before leaving my room, trying to work out what the hell just happened.

I am not completly sure.. But I am thinking tomorrow will be turtleneck day so that he will have to come back...


	2. Chapter 2

**The wierdness continues! I got a good review on this so I decided to attempt writing a second part. Hopefully it stays semi okay...**

I groaned, wondering what woke me up. I was having the most wonderful dream... Axel was in it. And he came in my room and... _Why am I naked?_

I jumped up, scanning the room for some unseen rapist. "There is no way in hell... That was real?" I yelled, probably loud enough the insane pyro could hear me.

I ran into my bathroom, heading right to the mirror. Sure enough there was a love bite on my neck. "Sh-shit... What kind of bet did Axel make!"

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to decide the next course of action. I KNOW I am killing Luxord. And probably Axel, too. But... do I cover it or not?

It is winter, so I could easily pass with a turtleneck or a scarf. But... Axel said if I did cover the mark he would come back.. And I had a feeling that that would be bad..

_Wait! Who in __**my **__organization gets to tell me that I have to do __**anything? **__No one, thats who!_

I stalked to my closet and pulled on boxers and a par of normal jeans, smirking as I looked at the collection of neck covering shirts I had.

_Just to be safe... I am thinking Saiix will be excused from work so that he can stay nea- No! Axel is not going to have me be some hiding uke! I am a seme, dammit!_

I threw on a grey one, yanking my shoes on and rushing to hurry and get breakfast before I had to be in my office again. Xaldin always made the most delicious bacon.. I hated to miss it.

Still with the flair, I accidentaly threw the cafeteria doors open, making everyone in the room look to me. Immediatly my eyes went to Axel, who was talking to Demyx and Luxord. All were laughing.

"Hey, Xemnas!" Axel greeted me, stepping away from the table and getting close enough to me I could smell the cinnamon on him. "Why don't you come sit with me? Don't worry, I can fix your plate for you." He offered, seeming innocent.

I looked around, all eyes still on me. "Thank you for the offer, Number Eight." I told him, clearing my throat. "But I believe I will sit at my usual table, thank you." Axel smiled and I rushed around him, worried all of the eyes on us would not affect him. The last thing I need is to be molested by an underling in front of my entire organization.

I piled my plate high with bacon, eggs, bicuits, pancakes, sausage...Everything Xaldin had to offer. I then grabbed some orange juice, trying to keep it from spilling as I made my way to my usual table. Saiix and Xigbar were already eating, giving Xaldin compliments as they did. Vexen was... putting some bacon in a test tube.

I rolled my eyes, seating myself next to Xigbar, who immediatly stole one of my biscuits. I returned the favor by yanking on his eye patch. "Hand it over, two." He did, and started laughing, looking behind me.

I turned in time to see Axel and Luxord walking over to our table. Xigbar, now traitor, scooted over, allowing Axel to sit on my right. Luxord took the already empty seat to my left.

Suddenly it seemed a huge mistake to wear the turtleneck. "We thought that since you did not want to sit with the annoyance that was Demyx we would come over here and join you ourselves." Luxord told me, begining to eat. I saw him eyeing my neck and scooted away, only to bump into Axel.

"Seems a bit hot to wear a turtleneck, doesn't it? You have got to be hot in that thing." Axel said, sounding completly casual. It had gotten hotter, and it was not helped that I was now sitting next to the unusually hot pyro. Why could Vexen not sit beside me? He was cold.

"Why not take it off?" Luxord offered, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it to the side. "So you wont be uncomfortable." He explained as Saiix grolwed and Xigbar rammed his head onto the table. Luxord should know showing any skin around the pervert was dangerous... I was only safe because I am Superior!

"Seems like a good idea." Axel agreed, removing his shirt as well. Xigbar stiffly left the cafeteria, thinking I would get onto him if he dragged them away. Oh how wrong he was...

"Saiix..." I groaned, my head resting on the cool table top. "They are naked. Make them go away..." It is much too early to deal with this...

"Yes, Superior." I could hear the grin in his voice. His chair scooted back, and I could feel him behind me. Axel laughed and I heard Saiix... purring? "Stop that at once!" He barked, and I could hear him swat something away.

I looked over to Axel and saw him scratching Saiix behind the ear. "Heh... you really are Saiix puppy. Hey, Demyx! You were right! Come here!" Demyx obeyed, leading Saiix away by scratching him.

Xaldin rolled his eyes, dragging Vexen away. The scientist grabbed a few more breakfast samplings, stuffing them into another test tube before following the lancer out. "I hate you both!" I growled, getting up walking into the kitchen.

I set my dish in the sink, reaching above the cabinet to get a clean sponge. I was the only one that ever replaced the stupid things...

I began scrubbing the plate, accidentally scraping some of the painted on decorations as I did. "Xaldin, I think you will find a way to forgive me.." I mumbled, rinsing the plate.

I felt something at my neck and brushed it away, startled to find it was a hand. Trying to pull down my shirt collar. "Will you stop, Axel?" I yelled, turning around to find a grinning Luxord.

"Ello, Superior." He smiled, trying to use his british charm on me. "I 'eard there was a lovely little mark here. Mind if I take a look? In the interest of dispelling rumors, mind you.."

"What rumors? You just want to see if the damned bet was completed!" I accused, pushing his hand away again. The man tried to look hurt, and i would have fallen for it had lastnight not happened. "What the hell was the bet, anyway?"

Luxord looked confused. "Exactly what happened. Axel walks in, he sees you, he admits to his feelings, and he steals a kiss and leaves the mark you wont show me." He looked around, not seeing Axel. "Didn't he tell you? I have to give 'em a full bottle of rum if you show me."

I stepped back, smirking. Oh, so I could keep Axel from free rum? Not as good of a punishment that I wanted, but this will do for now. "Please, Number Ten. Do you really believe I would allow him to leave a mark on me? He came into my room, saw me, and walked out!"

Luxord nodded. "Then... why the neck covering, sir? It is winter, yes. But you have been getting those every year for christmas, and you never wear them. Why the sudden change?"

That I did not have an answer for. Instead I looked down at my watch. "If you will excuse me, Number Ten. I must go to my office and prepare for the day. Feel free to let Axel know I admire his attempt at looking 'cool'."

And with that I went out into the hall, keeping a look out for any annoying brits or read heads.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS YAOI, WHICH IS BOY BOY. THERE WILL BE SEXING HERE! DONT LIKE NO READ.**

**Also, if you are opposed to Xemnas being at all Uke, I suggest you look away. (Don't worry, he gets some seme-ness in, too.)**

I made it to my office, thankfully, with no incidents. I was starting to get pissed off already.

Digging around in my too cluttered desk, I found a blank sheet of paper and wrote in big bold red ink 'NO CONSULTATIONS TODAY. COME BACK TOMORROW.' And taped it to my door, locking it as soon as it was up.

"Ugh... To the paper work." I grumbled, sulking over to my uncomfortable office chair. I turned my too old computer on and read through mission reports on as I waited for it to load.

All but one were completly uninteresting and went perfect. Axel, however, went to Olympus Colloseum and got his ass kicked by Hercules. "The one highlight of my day..." I sighed, and turned to the computer.

*FOUR HOURS LATER...LUNCHTIME*

I pressed the button down on my intercom, causing a buzzing to errupt from the machine in Saiix's office. "Yes, Superior? Would you like to go to lunch now?" Saiix asked, his voice sounding scratchy through the speaker.

"Yes. But I think I will eat in here, Saiix. Could you have someone send something up?" I asked, typing up the last of my reports. "Anything will be fine, I just don't feel like going to the cafeteria."

"Sir.. are you okay?" He asked, sounding nervous. "Numbers Eight and Ten seem to be acting differently towards you. Do you...need help? I promise you I will not allow myself to be distracted again."

I sighed. "Yes, Saiix. I am fine. The boys just think that they can do whatever they wish. Your offer is appreciated, though." I told him, trying to get comfortable in my chair and finding it impossible.

I disconnected the line and stood up, pushing the chair out from behind my desk and forming a portal that should be directly below the chair in my room. "Three...Two... YES!" I yelled, thrilled that my beautiful chair showed up.

I immediatly sat in the chair, leaning back and closing my eyes. There was a knock at my door, Saiix with my lunch. "Use your key!" I yelled, not wanting to move. "Pick the damn lock if you have to, Saiix!"

The door opened almost right after I said that. I heard footsteps leading up to my desk. There was a crash as my stuff was sent to the floor and I jerked up. "Saiix! What the hell do you think you are- Axel!"

The pyro was smirking, all but my computer thrown off of the desk. "Now."

Arms wrapped around me and I was picked up. "What the hell? Let me go!" I yelled, just about ready to summon my Etheral Blades. "Axel, if you don't stop this _right_ now I am going to have you out of the organization faster than you can touch me!"

You didn't seem to complain last night.." Axel purred, giving a signal to the arms that held me. I was grabbed by my wrists, and they were held above my head. "What the? Not again, Axel! Really?"

I growled as his hands went under my shirt again. "I said stop!" I yelled, kicking the legs of whoever held me. Their hold released and I was let go. "Now. I want you..." I stopped, grabbing Axel's own arms and pushing him onto the desk. "To see the way this really goes."

I pulled a pocket knkife out of my back pocket and cut his shirt off, smirking as he started to struggle. "You wait just one minute.." I ordered, holding him down with only one hand and going through my desk drawers with another. I pulled my hand out of a drawer grinning.

Slipping some zip ties onto his wrists, I secured them onto the desk, making sure he could not move unless I moved him. I then rocked my hips forward, holding back a moan as Axel threw his head back.

"Forget about me now?" Asked a voice by my ear, bending me over Axel. Luxord pushed my shirt up and off before I had time to put up a fight and kissed the mark left by Axel. "Well, looks like I owe you a bottle of rum, mate."

Axel grinned. "How about getting me untied instead? I don't do uke. That is Xemnas's job."

I growled, biting down on his neck and making sure to leave my own mark. "Not anymore. You merely caught me off guard. No one tops Superior. I. Top. All."

Luxord laughed at that, grinding his erection into my ass. "Just how posotive are you of that? It seems I am the one with you bent over, Number One." He told me, begining to unzip my jeans.

"No." I ordered him, trying to push off of Axel. It didn't work. He merely chuckled and reached inbetween me and Axel, pulling the pyros own pants off. "Your going commando?" I asked Axel, not sure why I am surprised.

Axel tried to respond, but it was cut off by a moan as Luxord began stroking him. "How did you ever top anyone? Xemnas must have been sleeping... Not that he is that hard to hold down." Luxord mused as I tried and failed again to get up. Both of them were too close to me...

"Xemnas. I can't do anything to you while doing this to him." Luxord told me, grabbing my hand and forcing it onto the pyros now leaking member. Luxord made me squeeze it, stroking up at a slow and torturous pace, making Axel try to jerk his hips up. The same hips that were being held down by me.

I continued, finding myself mesmerized by his reactions. If I sped up he started tossing his head back and forth, not knowing exactly how to react to the building pressure. But... when I went _slow_... His moans got louder and he almost begged me to speed up on several occasions.

"Enjoying, Superior?" Luxord asked, yanking my boxers down. "Axel. Moan your superiors name." He ordered, his hand slowly trailing from my chest down to my now fully erect member.

"Nngh.. X-Xemnas..." Axel forced out, succeeding in thrusting his hips forward as Luxord moved me. "A-ah! X-xemnas! D-don't tease me!" He yelled, thrusting into my hand again.

"Suck." Luxord ordered, grabbing the hand that was pleasuring Axel and pushing three fingers into Axel's now open mouth. "You know whats coming next, don't you?" Luxord asked, and we both nodded. Axel took my fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking. I groaned, unable to look away.

Luxord laughed again, pushing me furthur over and pushing three of his own fingers into my mouth. I tried to shake my head but the annoying as hell brit just started making his fingers push in and out of my mouth, coating them.

When satisfied, he took the fingers out of my mouth. "L-luxord..." I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. "I'm n-not too sure about this. Like I said, I top all!" Luxord laughed and pressed his now unclothed erection against me, letting me feel just how big he was.

"Don't worry, Xemnas. I will be gentle. I know this is your first time... allowing anyone this honor." He whispered, biting down on my neck as he pushed a finger in. "But you must remember poor Axel." He reminded me.

I pulled my now dripping fingers out of his mouth and gently pushed one in. This, I knew about. I had given this pleasure countless times before... Now, recieving is another story.

I groaned as Luxord addded a second finger, my grip on the table tightening. Maybe I should be more careful when I do this... I had no idea there was actual pain involved..

"Ah! Xemnas, right there!" Axel yelled as my fingers brushed against his sensitive spot. I grinned, adding the last finger and began stroking it. The pyro was nearly screaming when I pulled out.

I yelped when Luxord added the third and fourh fingers, stretching me. _DEFINITLY_ going to be more gentle...

Axel froze, waching me as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Relax. It only hurts worse when you don't loosen up." Luxord ordered, pushing the fingers in and out at a pace much to fast and rough for my liking.

I tried to relax, finding myself unable. "Let me help..." Axel offered, stroking me. My hips thrust forward with a mind of their own, seeking more attention. Axel laughed, going harder and faster.

"Allright, then?" Luxord asked when I whimpered. He pulled the fingers out, waiting for me to answer.

"F-fine..." I grunted, Axel still pleasuring me. Luxord saw this and removed the boys hand, telling me to get settled.

I set my erection at his enterance, going all the way in with one thrust. Axel whimpered a bit, and I gave him an apologetic look. "S-sorry.." I groaned, having to fight the urge to begin fucking the boy.

All urges stopped accept for the urge to move away when Luxord lined himself at my own enterance, something much bigger than fingers pressing against me. "Sshh. Relax." Luxord told me, pushing in the same way I did to Axel.

_"Really_ sorry!" I grunted. Luxord laughed at me but did wait for me to adjust. Axel impatiently ground his hips up, wanting me to fuck him already. I could feel Luxord glaring at him as he bit down on my neck, attempting to release the tension.

I shakily pushed back, moaning. Being fucked and fucking someone? Most beautiful combonation EVER. "Are you ready, Xemnas?" Luxord asked, not moving until he made sure.

"Y-yes! Just move!" I yelled, fighting not to moan as loud as Axel does when he pushes out of me, thrusting back in. He hit my prostate dead on, making me see stars. Axel screamed, and I assumed Luxord had me do the same.

"Right there!" Axel yelled, rolling his hips. Luxord obliged, setting a fast and rough pace, making both Axel and myself melt. It took all of my effort to not collapse onto the boy.

I started panting, nearly screaming with every thrust, not sure wether to push myself into Axel or onto Luxord. I settled with simply allowing Luxord to do all of the work. "Luxord! P-please!" Axel and I gasped, both of us so close to release I could taste it.

I reached down, now barely able to hold myself up with one hand, and began pumping Axel. The pyro screamed, latching onto me and scratching me hard enough to leave marks again.

"S-so close!" I yelled, stroking Axel harder. Just because I was having both of them pleasure me did not mean I wanted to come first.

"SUPERIOR?" Saiix screamed, apparently having brought my lunch to me. My lunch tray crashing. I tried to still us, Luxord still thrusting hard and fast. "What are you doing to superior?"

"L-luxord... H-hold on!" I moaned, not wanting to...finish. Saiix was standing right there!

"If you stop you are both going to die a fiery death!" Axel screamed as I was forced to hit his prostate again. Saiix must have just noticed Axel, becuase he jerked and stared down at the still screaming pyro.

"A-axel?" He asked, an unsure moan forcing its way out at the way the pyro looked. His hair was hopelessly dissheveled, even more so as usual and his eyes were squeezed shut. He was gripping my neck with a death grip, his head tossed back and mouth wide open to allow the screams, moans, and gasps o pour out.

"H-hi Saiix..." Axel whimpered. "Wanna j-join?"

"What the hell?" I asked, staring down at Axel, screaming as Luxord hit the bundle of nerves deep in me even harder than before.

Saiix whimpered, not seeing how he could. His hand snaked into his pants and he began fucking his own hand, stopping immediatly when Axel beckoned him forward.

"Pants. Off." Axel panted, grabbing Saiix and taking his already hard member into his mouth. Axel grinned around it and sneaking a hand behind Saiix and pushing a finger into him.

I squeezed my eyes shut, the pressure building. "Ll-uxord!" I yelled, thrusting my hips back to meet his. "I'm c-close!"

"Come for me." He whispered, dropping his voice about an octave. He began pounding directly onto my prostate, going fast enough I could not tell when he pulled back.

I pumped Axel faster, knowing I was going to be the first but not wanting to.

"L-lux!" I screamed, loud enough to alert the entire castle. My knees gave out as my vision went white, the only thing keeping me upright being Luxords hands on my hips.

I released into Axel, Luxord still pounding into me.

Axel was the next one, releasing all over his and my chests. Saiix was next, Axel not coughing or choking once as he swallowed all of Saiix's seed.

Luxord finally came last. I moaned as I felt him release in me, thankful when he finally stopped. He pulled out gently, digging around in my desk until he found some paper towels. He cleaned himself and me up, finally letting me off of Axel.

I yelped as I stood up, pain shooting straight through me. Luxord caught me as I stumbled and I stood straight despite the pain, clearing my throat. "Th-thank you, Member T- Luxord."

Luxord nodded, smiling as i called him by his name. "You get used to it." Axel told me, now fully clothed. "But I don't reccomend running or anything. For a while. Especially since your first time was that rough.

I nodded, despising the blush that forced its way across my cheeks. "Does anyone else think it unusual that as soon as we get in Xemnas's office we decide we want to have sex?" Saiix asked, his voice keeping me awake as I tried to sit in my chair again, finding it occupied by one amused Luxord.

I shrugged, settling in Luxords lap, refusing to aknowledge that I fit nearly perfectly. "You may have something there, mate." Luxord told him, thinking. "But I suppose we will find out later. For now, both Xemnas and Axel are about to fall asleep."

Luxord picked me up and created a portal leading into his room. For some reason I was nervous as he set me on his bed and tucked me in. As soon as I was out of my office I started to feel normal again, appaled I allowed mysef to weaken.

The thought faded, however, as I fell asleep with Axel and Luxord beside me. "I... uh.. Will go finish your paper work!" Saiix yelled, too loud. He probably felt the same nervousness I did, and did not want to be here.

I nodded, falling asleep against Luxords chest.

**Wow. In the same story I do my first actual sex scenes: Xemnas being groped in his office, a threesome AND a foursome... Not sure what to think about that... Please review! I need to learn how to make this better and I have no clue how...**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a start, expecting to be in my room but finding Luxords arms wrapped around me. "You finaly awake?" He asked, smiling. He brushed some hair out of my eyes and I had to struggle to not push his hand away. "Took you long enough." I looked around, finding Axel had melted the zip ties off at some point during the night. He also had latched onto my arm, holding it in a death grip.

"I th-think something is wr-wrong." I told him, biting down on my lip hard enough to draw blood. Stuttering, _again!_ I has stopped this years ago! Why was it coming back now?

Luxord pulled on my lip until I released it and kissed the blood away, seeming startled by his own reactions. "You have the same feeling?" He asked, and I nodded. "Like this was something we never would do? And it should have not?"

I nodded again. "I really think I d-did not do th-this." More biting of the lip. This time Luxord did not try to rescue it. "I w-would not have normally, n-no offense." Luxord shrugged.

"Nor would I. I spend most of my time with the ladies, namely Larxene. And I do believe if she hears of this I shall be quite dead." I nodded, feeling a bit sympathetic towards the man.

"I have an idea." I said, forcing myself to speak slowly. It was a wonder Luxord did not slap me... "Everytime we d-did this... we were in a space belonging to me, r-right?" Luxord nodded. "L-let's go to my room, and th-then my off-"

My words were cut off as Axel screamed, his arms tightening around my own arm. This was not at all like the screams last night. This was... terrified.

I jerked around, Axel keeping my arm in his grip as he screamed again, still asleep. "A-a-axel?" I asked, the stutter getting worse. "A-are y-you okay?" The only response I got was him sobbing.

"L-luxord." I whimpered, not knowing what to do.

Luxord sighed and gently pulled my arm out of Axel's grip, and I flinched when he screamed again. "Axel. Mate, you have to wake up." Luxord told him, reaching around me to gently shake the pyro. He brushed the hair out of Axel's face, and started murmering. "Come on. Wake up. Everything is okay now.. It is okay."

Axel jerked awake, not really seeing me or Luxord yet. He looked around, looking close to screaming again. "Axel. You are okay." Luxord reminded him, both of us giving him a concerned look.

"Sorry..." He apologized, sitting up. "Nightmare..." He looked down in his lap, refusing to look at either of us.

It was silent for a moment before Luxord threw the covers off, exposing all of us. I immediatly rolled into a ball, trying to hide behind the now laughing Axel. "Wh-where are my c-clothes?"

"Still in your office." Luxord reminded me, throwing me and Axel a pair of sweatpants. "There might be someone in your office, and we need to get our stuff. We can't all show up in the nude."

We nodded, each pulling on the pants given to us. I stepped out of bed, still sore, and opened a portal to my office, stepping inside. Axel and Luxord quickly followed, breathing in deeply.

"Anything here would be in the air. Breath as much as possible. At the first sign of wanting sex, we leave." Luxord ordered, scooping up his clothes. "Grab your stuff and get dressed."

I sighed, picking up my boxers and pants were they were dropped when Luxord yanked them down. Axel's were on top of mine and he grabbed his, grinning sheepishly. "Crazy night..." He mumbled, breathing in deeply again.

I copied the motion, continuing until I felt dizzy. I closed my eyes and latched onto the desk to keep from falling. "A-agreed..." It did not work, though. I fell onto the desk, landing on my back.

When I opened my eyes Axel was grinning, leaning over me. "I-i think we n-n-need to leave." I whispered, looking around for Luxord. The damnbrit was no where in sight. "A-axel. R-remember what L-luxord said?"

He nodded, rooting around in my desk before smirking and pulling out zip ties. "I remember." He told me, grabbing me and leading me towards the low hanging chandiler I had installed last week. Thing cost me 10,000 munny...

"I just don't care at the moment." He told me, reaching up and tying one of my wrists to the thing. "It is too fun watching you try to escape. Too fun to see you try to figure out if you want to run or stay..."

I pushed him away, afraid to pull on the wrist already tied. There was no way I was going to pull that thing down. I will just wait for the pyro to come to his senses... or wait for Luxord to find me...

My options were not looking good.

"Good Xemnas." Axel laughed, quickly securing my other wrist before I had time to push him away again. He laughed, walking out of my line of vision for a second. I heard a soft click and he was back, grinning.

"Y-you locked the d-door, didn't y-you?" Axel just nodded, forcing my pants off along with my boxers. "I am j-just not allowed to w-wear pants in my o-own office, am I?" I sighed, wishing the damn chandiler was not so expensive.

Axel just shook his head and got on his knees, eyeing my already erect member. He opened his mouth slowly, licking his lips before reaching out and grabbing me at the base of my cock, squeezing. I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to thrust forward. Axel squeezes again though, painfully hard, and I force myself to stop.

I can hear him laughing as he takes me in, sucking just on the head before slowly drawing the rest of me in. He sucked lightly, running his tounge around before drawing his head back, biting down when I tried to thrust my hips again.

The torture continued to the point of I was whimpering, nearly to the point of begging the boy for more. Apparently the red headed ass could read my mind, because he competly moved back, laughing as I tried to pull my hands out without tearing the damn lights out.

"Beg." A single, evil little word that had me biting my lip again, yelping at the soreness.

Axel laughed and stood up, crossing his arms nd raising an eyebrow. He was waiting for me to crack, the bastard!

He merely shrugged and walked over to my desk, going through my things. He found nothing of interest and looked back at me one last time before stepping into a portal he formed.

"Get back h-here you a-ass!" I yelled, struggling again. "Finish what you s-started!" I stopped when I felt the lights give, and winced as I had to hold my own shoulders up. Not even five minutes and my shoulders were begining to burn.

*FIFTEEN TORTUROUS MINUTES LATER*

"There you are, Xemnas!" Luxord greeted me. "What happened to y- oh." Luxord froze, and i could hear him hold his breath as he walked over and picked up my jeans, going through them until he found the pocket knife I used on Axel last night. "We found the cause." He told me, cutting through my bonds and handing me my clothes.

" Th-thank you..." I trailed off, getting dressed and ignoring all of my soreness. "So who was it?"

"Vexen, trying out an expirament. While he was in your office and room he sprayed this stuff. It just so happens Axel found a sample. I confiscated it, of course. I had to save Roxas's poor little ass..."

I grinned, already thinking of an evil plot. Luxord smirked, thinking the same thing. "Shall we go, Superior? I believe we need to pay Vexen a small visit."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Probably) The final chapter! Whoo! *Wipes sweat* Not too sure what to think of this one... I know all of it needs work, but I am somewhat pleased I actually finished it...**

**Well NOTE: MORE YAOI... This one has some being evil to Vexen... And the first little part here is Vexens POV.**

"Pl-plese!" I screamed, trying to look around the room dispite the blindfold I wore. "T-take it off! T-too much!" _Damn these people! Hating my creative genious!_ I growled, trying to move _anything._

Lets review my current posistion. Eyes: covered. Mouth: Occupied by gag, but that is not stopping me from screaming. Hands: Tied to my bed post. Penis: You guessed it. Cock ring. Can't come. Ass? Oh, the best of all. A vibrating dildo shoved _directly on my prostate_. And finally, my legs were being held apart by a seperating bar.

How I got here? Funny story that. One I wish I could tell you. All I know is Xemnas, Axel, and Luxord showed up and I woke up like this. I am guessing they did not like my christmas present. Assholes.

*OUTSIDE THE ROOM... TEN MINUTES LATER*

I smirked, jamming the vibrator controls to the highest setting and keeping it there, listening as Vexen screamed. He was begging for release. I could hear him clearly even through the gag.

"How long do you think we should keep him in there?" Luxord asked, wincing as he saw the setting on the toy. "I am not sure how much he can handle... I am not really sure what happens if it gets to be too much, really."

I shrugged, smirking as Axel came up, listening through the door. "I am thinking nipple clamps next. For how long do you think? Until the sex potion fades from your room? It should go off at midnight."

"Luxord looked down at his watch as Axel snuck in, toting a small bag of more toys. I heard Vexen scream as Axel applied them. "It is only ten p.m."

"Yep."

"That would mean two hours of this." Luxord pointed out, watching Axel insert a second dildo into Vexen as the scientest begged to be allowed to come. This one began vibrating, too.

"That is the idea." Wincing as the nipple clamps went on.

"You two are some evil little bastards." Luxord told us as Axel walked out of Vexen's room.

We both smirked at that, Axel even fist pumping.

"You started this with your damn bet." I told him, walking away. Luxord followed quickly, Axel laughing as he chased us.

**Ending needs work.. but oh well. It is done! :D Lemme know what you think. Any help is appreciated.**


End file.
